Fallen for you
by xx.eunia.xx
Summary: Cody, i think i've fallen in love with a girl... and I mean it this time..." said Zack. Cody smiles at him and says, "Great, who's it this time?" Zack points at a girl and a frown appears on Cody's face, "Oh.....I see......"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm like a huge fan of Zack and Cody and I really wanted to write something to do with the suite life. I hope you like it even if it's not that good. )**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**Gloria…. **

* * *

-

-

-

The girl dabbed the blob of tears on her cheeks with the used tissue she found in her pocket of her jeans. The girl sniffed and stood up from the bench clutching her bag possessively. She didn't want another one of her possession stolen.

The girl was from Australia and just arrived at the airport in America. The girl traveled across the world by herself to attend a school in America. The girl lied to her father and step-mom saying that she was staying with a friend but the truth was the girl didn't know anyone in America. She barely knew the country itself.

But with a lot of help from her step-brother her parents allowed her to go to America. The girl enrolled in a school before she came and also booked a hotel room. Everything was fine and going according to plan. But once she stepped out of the airport a man took advantage of her age and stole her luggage along with her handbag which contained all the money she needed. With everything going wrong, all that was left for her was her back pack which contained books.

The girl was penniless and it was only her first day in America. The girl repeatedly told the woman at the information centre in the airport that her bag was stolen but the woman answered in a bored tone, "If you sit over there and wait for a few minutes I'll with you in a second." The girl walked out of the airport one hour later when the woman still didn't approach her.

The girl stood up from the bench and decided that sitting around and weeping her eyes out won't fix anything. She shoved her hands into her pocket of her jacket and was astonished when she drew out a $100 note. Her Father must have secretly slipped it in. She smiled to herself and thought maybe my life isn't completely over. She walked over to a taxi and told the man the hotel she was staying at, Tipton Hotel.

The girl paid the man the bill walked towards the hotel. She gasped at the high buildings around her and walked into the hotel entering the lobby.

* * *

"Zack, I don't know what group to join. These are the choices, the maths group, the science group, the nerd group or the science, maths and nerd group, so what do you think?" questioned Cody Martin looking at his twin brother, Zack Martin who simply showed no interest.

"What about joining the loser group?" said Zack as they stepped into the lobby.

"You're just jealous because I'm considering in joining a group. If you're so jealous why don't you join a group yourself?" asked Cody, walking towards the counter where Maddie and London were.

"I am joining a group as a matter of fact; I'm joining the cheerleading squad."

"FYI, Cheerleading is for girls only."

Zack grinned cheekily, "Exactly, I'm joining just to see them dancing in skirts." Cody shook his head in disgust.

Maddie noticed them coming over and waved at them cheerfully, "Hey guys!" London turned around and saw them too, "Hiya guys!"

Cody turned his back against the group and saw a girl standing in the lobby with red eyes. Cody's heart skipped and he sucked in some air. Zack noticed his brother's attention was somewhere so he followed his eyes and saw the girl too.

"Whoa, look who walked in." said Zack nudging his brother.

Cody stood there, wanting to grasp his heart out and jumping on it.

He fell head over heels for the girl.

It was love at first sight.

But little does he know that she was the biggest problem in his life.

-------


	2. Chapter 2

The girl gently tapped her fingers on the reception table as she waited for the lady to arrive with her hotel number and key. She took a quick glimpse around the lobby and noticed that not many kids were here. She spotted four kids who looked older than 14 years of age. She detected that two of the boys were twins. Next to the twins was a pretty blonde hair girl who was smiling at her friend; an Asian girl that was clapping her hands, smiling with her straight, white teeth showing off.

Everyone in that group was laughing except for one of the twins. He was looking at her and when they both caught each other staring at each other no one pulled away from the stare. The girl looked at the boy and she turned away back to the reception desk when she saw the lady returning with a key.

"Here you are Ms. Kim, your room number is 201 and this is your key." The lady handed the key over to the girl.

She received it and said, "Thank you and please call me Lori Kim." Lori smiled at the lady and picked up her back pack and headed towards the elevator which was in the opposite direction of the boy.

She got in the elevator and just as it closed she saw the guy staring at her.

Lori did the most unexpected thing, she smiled and he returned the smile.

Then the elevator door closed, making her stare at her own reflection.

Somehow she looked forward to living in America even though she had no money. Smiling at the boy made her feel so happy. It was like everything would go back to the way she planned it to be.

She sighed heavily and muttered to herself, "If only life was that easy."

-

-

That night Cody didn't get any sleep. He stayed up all night thinking about the look on the girl's face. It looked like she was in trouble, like she just cried. Cody sighed for the sixtieth time and rolled over onto his side.

He grinned when he heard his brother, Zack talking in his sleep the word. Zack kept repeating the same word over and over again, "cheerleader."

Cody tried closing his eyes but the only thing that happened was the girl's face popping up onto his mind. Cody didn't understand why that one particular girl can suddenly alter his life in a matter of time.

The moment when they smiled at each other kept repeating over and over in his head. It kept making Cody think; what if there is something about her that is different to all the girls I have met. Just looking at the girl in the eyes made his stomach flutter.

After hours of staying up Cody slowly closed his eyes and dreams over took his body making him drift off to sleep.

-

-

* * *

**Author Note:** okay, well this is fairly a short one but I wanted to at least get the second chapter done. It might not be as good as I expected but it's better than nothing.

Thank you to those who reviewed.

Hope you enjoy.

Gl0ria.


End file.
